A Beginning in the Middle
by Kawaii-Semyl
Summary: The story begins, in the middle of Tokyo Mew Mew. A girl is found, wounded, and has no idea who she is. While staying at the cafe, will she find out about the Mews? And why has Ryou taken such a liking in her? Please read and enjoy.


_Okay! This is, basically, my very first Tokyo Mew Mew Story. But see, I re-typed it, because… Well, I got older, developed better grammar skills and a better vocabulary and got more interesting ideas. Hehe, so I'm starting it over. It'll be the same mostly, but I'm changing things here and there. I'll also actually be finishing it this time. So, I kindly asked all my previous reviewers to R&R this story too, if they still like it. I haven't updated in forever, so maybe reading and reviewing again will just refresh your memories! Hehe… My story starts off in about the middle of the whole Tokyo Mew Mew series, hence the name 'A beginning in the middle'. This is not a Ryou X Ichigo fanfic, even though they are one of my favourite pairings. I hope you enjoy it!_

_These are the ages of everyone:_

_Ryou: 19_

_Keiichiro: 23_

_Ichigo: 16_

_Masaya: 17_

_Mint: 15_

_Retasu: 17_

_Purin: 12_

_Zakuro: 20_

A typical day at Café Mew Mew. Mint was pouring herself some tea, complaining about the lack of off days she gets, whilst Ichigo was running around taking orders. Purin was doing tricks as Retasu tried to stop her. Zakuro had the day off for her usual acting jobs.

Ichigo sat down, just for a minute, she breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. Suddenly Ryou was behing her.

"Sitting down on the job again I see, Momomiya," he said from behind her.

"EEP!" Ichigo jumped up from the chair. "Don't sneak up on me like that! And I was just taking a little break. I don't see you telling Minto to get to work?? Why's it always me! Do this Ichigo, do that. I'm sick of it!"

_Yes_, Keiichiro thought, watching them quarrel. _A typical day at Café Mew Mew._

After the Café had closed and all the girls went home, Ryou and Keiichiro were at the back of the shop, locking up. Keiichiro was just telling Ryou of the successful day the Café had, when they heard something strange from outside.

"What was that?" Keiichiro asked.

Ryou unlocked the door quickly and flung it open. There it was again, a muffled yell. The Café was in the park, and behind it was a thicket of trees. In the corner of his eye, Ryou saw a movement. The first thing he saw when he turned his head was a man pushing a girl forcefully against a tree, there was another man with them.

"What the-? HEY!" Keiichiro called out. They ran towards the scene, the girl tried to warn them, but a boy with black hair pushed her down.

"Miss, are you okay?" Keiichiro bent down next to the girl. She was unconscious, there was blood trickling down cheek. Ryou could see these men weren't drunk, but they were definitely using _something_, both of them looked enraged. The light-haired boy darted towards Keiichiro, but Ryou pinned him to the ground before he came near reaching him. With his one leg, Ryou swiftly kicked towards the other boy, knocking his feet out from under him.

"Okama," Ryou spat at them. Then he was caught off guard, though he didn't fall down but landed on his hands, pushing himself upright again fending himself from the blows. Both boys looked about his age. Ryou had recovered quickly and punched several times, swiftly. The black-haired boy dodged most of the punches, but the last one hit him firmly on his chest. For a moment his breath was gone, he fell to his knees, coughing.

"F*** you," he said in a rasping voice. Ryou lunged towards him, but Keiichiro held him back. The strangers darted away quickly, yelling insults back at them.

Ryou was breathing heavily, as he and Keiichiro stared at each other and then at the girl. Without exchanging thoughts, Ryou kneeled down and lifted the girl from the ground, trying to be as gentle as possible, as not to hurt her any more.

"Be careful Ryou," Keiichiro said. "Her head is badly hurt. I can't believe they tried to mug her, she doesn't even have anything with her. Maybe they-"

"I'm glad we got to her in time," Ryou interrupted.

They walked toward the café in silence, thinking the same thing. This could mean trouble, as they can't call the police. They'd be snooping around the café, and no doubt will find something that'll get them suspicious about the Mew Project. Keiichiro opened the door, and locked it securely after they were inside.

"At least I have the medical experience to take care of her," Keiichiro said, walking up the stairs. Ryou carried her into the third room, next to Keiichiro's, and put her down on the bed.

"I'll go get the first aid kit," Keiichiro said.

Ryou took a closer look at the girl. Looking at her face, he thought: _She looks about fiftee- _but then his eyes trailed down… _Uhm, eighteen. _

He scolded himself for thinking it. Keiichiro came in, he paused at the door seeing how uncomfortable Ryou looked. "You okay?" he asked.

Ryou nodded. He stood a few feet away while Keiichiro cleaned the blood of her face and neck, and also the wound on her head, which was a bit harder because she had curly, black hair that made it hard to see the wound. He rapped a bandage around her head, gently, to not hurt her. It looked like a white headband. The blood already oozed through a bit, but it stopped when Keiichiro put some pressure on it.

"Finished," he said, and sighed heavily. "There's nothing more to do, except to wait until she's awake. Then we'll decide what to do next."

Keiichiro walked out the room, followed by Ryou, who turned around to turn off the light and take one last look at the girl. She looked like she was sleeping, breathing slowly.

He said goodnight to Keiichiro, and they both went to their rooms. Keiichiro turned on some soft music, and thought about the day's events, before turning in. Ryou took a shower, and worked on his computer until the next morning, before his head finally hit the pillow…

End of the first chapter! Well, what do you think? It sounds a bit serious now, but it'll get better! A _New Beginning in the Middle_ has got a bit of everything in, a real mixed genre. All comments will be appreciated, whether you like the story or not! Tell me what you think is hot and what not! But please, no unnecessary bashing! Arigato for reading! R&R and Tell Your Friends! Teeheehee…


End file.
